Rumores De Una Infidelidad
by MGS07
Summary: ¿no crees que hiciste muchas cosas por las cuales te dejaría?Yo no la culparía, te culparía a ti. Esas fueron las palabras de su hermano cuando le contó que su novia tenia síntomas de ser infiel, uso constante del celular, desapariciones sin causa aparent


**si vienes del capitulo donde dije que este era el regalo, ya te empecé a querer y si dejas review, te amaré.**

 **y si lo colocas en favorito, o follow te hare un altar :)**

 **los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Puedes dejar el celular y ponerme atención?- le dijo por cuarta vez en el día-necesito que me ayudes

Y lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Sakura no lo escuchó y siguió escribiendo en su aparato electrónico.

Con la vena arriba de su ceja hinchada siguió resolviendo las integrales que habían dejado de tarea.

-Sakura

-un momento Sasuke-kun, es importante

\- dijiste que venias - y tragó saliva-para ayudarme.

-solo si tenías duda, no ha resolverte los ejercicios- y habló con el celular en las manos

-y tengo la duda ahora-

-Solo cinco minutos

Y Sasuke no lo soportó, le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y lo guardo en su bolsillo

-¡Oye! Dámelo-chilló- en verdad lo necesito-

Y Sasuke se preguntó con quien estaría hablando, Sakura nunca peleaba tanto por un celular y menos si era con él con quien hablaba, y lo peor de todo es que tardaba en contestar Sakura al ver la expresión de duda sobre su rostro, tomó el cuaderno y revisó el problema, ¡sencillo!

-Sasuke-kun, tienes que verificar si la integral está completa para poder utilizar la fórmula establecida- y volvió a revisar- derivaste mal v y te faltó sumar más uno aplicando la fórmula. Y Sasuke estuvo seguro que lo hizo, incrédulo revisó y se dio cuenta que últimamente estaba distraído, cometía error tras error a tal grado de pedirle ayuda a su competencia. A pesar de tener una relación, ellos eran los mejores de su clase y siempre cada semestre peleaban por el primer lugar. Aunque últimamente Sasuke presentía que estaría abajo de ella, por primera vez. ..

.

.

-Oye teme, ¿me podrías explicar el ejercicio cinco? No entiendo- Y Sasuke seguía distraído observando de vez en cuando su cuaderno, al pizarrón y de nueva cuenta a Sakura para confirmar que seguía escribiendo... en el celular

-Teme, hazme caso- y Naruto siguió insistiendo- teme, ¡ayúdame!

-Ahora no Naruto- Y supo que su mejor amigo le pasaba algo -¿qué te pasa? Haz estado distraído-le preguntó- y eso no me conviene sino quién me explicará las dudas

Y Sasuke volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

-No molestes- Y Naruto dejó de insistir y durante el resto de la clase observó el problema.

Sakura hablaba con alguien que no era Sasuke. . .

.

.

Entró a la cafetería y como todas las chicas los observaron, fueron por su comida y se dispusieron a ingerir su desayuno.

En los últimos días Ino llegaba a su mesa sin Sakura y así fue. Desayunaron los tres juntos y nadie preguntó nada. Hasta que llegó Sakura apurada, los saludó y se fue corriendo con Ino bajo un sonrojo y un frase que lo perturbó cuando habló con la rubia.

-tengo algo que contarte-

Suspiró y con pensamientos negativos dejó al lado su comida

-Teme, sabes que siempre te apoyaré- y vio que su amigo en verdad necesitaba desahogarse - ¿Es Sakura verdad?-lo miró y supo que no respondería- ya no los he visto juntos, ¿es ese el problema?

Silencio sepulcral

-¿lo vas hablado con ella?

-No

-¿no piensas hacer algo para arreglarlo?

Y su silencio le confirmó que realmente Sasuke estaba confundido.

-no sé qué le ocurre.

.

.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, la vio al final del pasillo, con el teléfono sobre la oreja, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa de alegría, pero todo eso desapareció cuando ella se dio cuenta que la observaba, rápidamente colgó y guardó su celular.

Y por primera vez Sasuke se sintió inseguro cuando caminaron juntos sin que ella lo guiara con las manos agarradas. . .

.

.

-¿has pensado que posiblemente te engañe?

Giró la cabeza tan rápido que estuvo seguro que se rompería el cuello.

Nunca pensó esa posibilidad ¿Sakura infiel? Eso era una locura Ella nunca lo haría, iba contra sus principios morales.

-no lo creo

\- por lo que me has contado, tiene todos los síntomas- suspiró- y no te molestes, porque ella no tiene la culpa, te culparía a ti

Y el ceño fruncido de su hermano le indicó que el oxígeno no viajó bien a su cerebro

-¿te has preguntado cómo es que Sakura se siente cuando tu ni siquiera la saludas por la mañana y ella tiene que hacerlo?¿ O la vez que cumplieron su primer año de noviazgo y tú lo olvidaste por completo, y te fuiste a tomar con Naruto esa noche que hizo la fiesta a la cual nunca llegaste?

Itachi contabilizó con sus dedos las veces que le falló

-¿O cuando te vio con tu ex novia en la fiesta de Ino y ella nunca te pidió explicaciones y tú en cambio cuando la viste con Lee casi la haces llorar? Ni hablar cuando un día llegó tarde a tu fiesta y le pediste tantas explicaciones que hasta Mikoto se molestó, y a veces le reprochas muchas cosas por su actitud tan extrovertida y ella nunca te ha reclamado por nada, ¿no crees que hay muchas cosas por las cuales ella te dejaría?

Y esa pregunta le rondó toda la noche.

Pasó todo el fin de semana esperando un mensaje de ella... pero no lo hizo. . .

.

.

Cuando llegó a la escuela todos posaron su mirada en él, y no fue una mirada de atracción, fue una de burla y altanería. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarla, faltaban quince minutos para que las clases comenzaran y mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de ella recordó detalles que lo angustiaron más.

Se había enterado por Ino que Sakura llegaba media hora antes a la escuela y cuando lo pensó, memorizó que en la última semanada ella llegaba retrasada diez minutos al entrar salón.

-Karin, ¿has visto a Sakura?

-Sí- sonrió- está en las canchas. Y se fue.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta que lo conectaba a la parte trasera de la escuela se quedó quieto, con un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Con la poca cordura que le quedó, caminó de regreso al salón recordando la escena que lo perturbo durante todo el día.

.

.

-¿Y qué harás? - le preguntó- tal vez sólo fue un malentendido

-tal vez tengas razón-

-Es lo más seguro Sakura-chan no haría eso, a pesar de los rumores.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura no era capaz de hacerle esa crueldad pero la conversación que tuvo con su hermano le hizo pensar varias cosas. Recordó cada una de las acciones que la hicieron sentir mal. Ella sabía que no era muy afectuoso, así lo conoció y así lo tenía que aceptar, y Sakura lo hizo. Nunca se quejó y lo respetó, algunas veces habían tenido una que otra discusión y a pesar de que Sakura siempre trataba de satisfacerlo siempre dejaba en claro sus opiniones.

Y eso, era lo que más le gustaba de ella, no era como otras chicas que trataban de ser sumisas para estar con él.

-¿qué? ... ¿cuáles rumores?

-pensé que ya los habías escuchando-miró a su amigo y supo que era momento de decirle lo que había escuchado de varias chicas -dicen que Sakura- chan está saliendo con Neji.

Y eso fue un golpe en el orgullo. ..

.

.

Sólo es un rumor

Los rumores son mentiras

Inventos de la gente malpensada

Y esas frases estuvieron en su cabeza todo el tiempo. No había visto a Sakura en todo el día, fue a buscarla por todos lados y no la encontró. Desesperado buscó a Ino y le preguntó sobre su paradero pero no recibió una respuesta concreta

no lo sé, Sasuke, debe de estar ocupada

Y por primera vez sintió una mezcla de entre celos, desesperación y tristeza.

Revisó su celular y no lo pensó dos veces

Un timbre

Dos timbres

Tres timbres

Contestó hasta el cuarto intento.

-¿dónde estás?

-Hola Sasuke-kun-contestó agitada

-¿dónde estás?

-perdón por no avisarte antes pero mi madre tuvo un imprevisto-

-¿Estás sola?

-no, con mi madre- tartamudeó y una voz masculina la llamó del otro lado del teléfono

-Sasuke-kun, te veo mañana

Y colgó

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, corrió al salón B con todas las fuerzas que le permitían sus piernas y la vio, fue perfecto.

-¡Hinata!- hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse- ¿y tú primo? ¿Dónde está?

-Neji no vino a clases-

Y el mundo de Sasuke Uchiha se vino abajo. . .

.

.

Se levantó y la falta de sueño le cayó sobre sus hombros. Se vio en el espejo y sus grandes ojeras le quitaban lo atractivo a su cara. Aún no podía creer que Sakura le había sido infiel.

Cuando llegó a la escuela media hora antes y con una rosa en la mano, pensó que no habría mucha gente, pero se equivocó, al parecer todos eran exageradamente puntuales. Siguió caminado e ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

Llegó a la canchas y desde lo lejos la vio sentada, mirando atentamente hacia los alrededores en espera de alguien que no era él. Estaba un poco nervioso, y con paso firme llegó hasta ella.

-Sakura

Dio un respingo y giró para verlo. Sasuke extendió su mano y la rosa roja más hermosa estaba ante los ojos de la chica que amaba. Tragó saliva para desatar el nudo en la garganta

-Es para ti-

Y Sakura la tomó, sus ojos brillaron, lo vio, sonrió y lo abrazó.

Sasuke le correspondió su afecto y cuando cerró los ojos disfrutó su calor. La abrazó tan fuerte que quería tenerla de esa manera para siempre. Pegada a él, y comprendió que esa clase de sorpresas eran necesarias para que su amor no se apagara.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun es muy bonita-

Aunque eso implicara hacerse el escéptico sobre su infidelidad, patear el tablero y empezar desde cero. . .

.

.

Sábado por la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer. Todo se había acabado, la escuela pero no su noviazgo, desde ese día no había cambiado su actitud desde que se lo propuso, tenían salidas al cine, cenas románticas (que le costaron mucho esfuerzo) y sobre todo más afectuoso. Las desapariciones de Sakura disminuían notablemente, y Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas, Sakura buscaba en otro lado lo que a Sasuke le hacía falta. Pero ahora no.

Cuando regreso a su casa, sudado y sin ganas por tanto correr, se encontró a Sakura esperándolo -¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó

-no pasa nada Sasuke-kun, solo vine hablar contigo-

Y nuevamente Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-en veinte minutos bajo- y con la frialdad envolviéndolo subió a su cuarto y se bañó.

Pensó tantas cosas que Sakura podría decirle, no deseaba terminar con ella, porque aunque su orgullo no lo dejará decirlo, le permitía pensarlo. La amaba tanto que soportaría cualquier situación por ella. . .

-Te ves muy bien Sasuke-kun

-¿a dónde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa- y dudó- ahora ya no lo es, porque ya te lo dije

Sonrió tanto que las mejillas le dolieron

Lo sujetó de la mano y supo que no había nada que temer.

Cuando caminaron por varios minutos y pararon en un restaurante de comida exótica, Sakura lo soltó estrepitosamente, giró para verlo y le regaló la mejor sonrisa.

-Espero que te guste Sasuke-kun-

Y las puertas se abrieron.

Caminaron y Sasuke se encontró a todos sus amigos, y a sus familiares reunidos en ese lugar. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Buscó respuesta por parte de su novia pero encontró más dudas. Todos lo abrazaban y felicitaban ¿Por qué?

-Teme estoy muy contento por ti-

-¿me puedes explicar?

Y Naruto formó una gran o con su boca

-pues en primera porque fuiste el mejor promedio de la generación y segundo porque ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-¿recordar qué?

-no me digas que lo olvidaste Sasuke

-¿olvidar que?

-¿qué día es hoy?

-sábado... 23 de julio- y suspiró, - lo olvidé por completo.

-cómo puedes olvidar el día de tu nacimiento, dime porque a diferencia de mí, yo cuento los días.

Y la buscó con la mirada y se encontraba platicando con su madre, correspondieron mirada y Sakura le mandó un beso al aire.

-¿ella lo organizó? -preguntó

-Sí ella lo organizó completamente todo- y la voz que tanto estaba odiando se acercaba más a él -tiene buenos gustos.

-oye Neji y ¿cómo conseguiste que tu padre te diera te cediera el restaurante fácilmente?

Sonrió y contestó con sopesa-fue un poco difícil pero Sakura supo convencerlo, le ofreció una cantidad similar a la ganancias que se obtienen en este día, además Mikoto también la apoyo

-¿apoyar a quién?- le preguntó Sasuke intrigado

-A Sakura, ella lo organizó todo.-le repitió

Y un remolino de dudas surgió en la pequeña cabeza de Sasuke.

Sería que ella…

Nuevos pensamientos llegaron a él, Naruto le leyó el pensamiento y solo le alentó a que aclarara la situación

Y con paso apresurado caminó hacia la pelirrosa, la tomó por la cintura y la sacó a trompicones del local.

Cuando se alejaron a unas cuantas calles de su fiesta sorpresa, se dispuso a sacar todo lo que contenía por dentro y que estaba a punto de erupcionar como un volcán.

-¿me engañas con Neji?- siempre tan directo y sin rodeos.

Y sakura quedó en shock

-¿Qué?

-¿Sí o no? Necesito saberlo

-¡por supuesto que no! Nunca te haría algo así-

\- ¿y todas esas veces que te alejabas de mí? ¿ Las ocasiones que desaparecías y los días que ni siquiera hablábamos?-y la furia salía por su lengua sin medirse

\- estaba muy ocupada, estaba encargándome tu fiesta-

\- ¿y por qué siempre llegabas más temprano a la escuela y te reunías con Neji?

-El me ayudó con la elección de los platillos, además la mayoría de las veces Ino estaba ahí- le respondió con la sinceridad escapándole de los ojos

\- ¿y cuando faltaste a la escuela, estabas con él verdad?

-sí, vine con él a probar los platillos que había elegido-

-¿y los rumores?

-Sasuke-kun tú siempre me dijiste que los rumores son solo eso. Yo también los había escuchado pero no le di importancia además te comportabas más romántico… conmigo

Y se dio cuenta que Sakura tenía razón, los segundos pasaron y él buscó en sus ojos algún detalle de mentira, pero no lo encontró.

Sakura no era mentirosa, una parte de él le decía que su amor por ella no se había esfumado. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y con la mano libre acarició su mejilla, era tan suave y cálida que siempre le gustaba acariciarla.

\- tienes razón, lo... siento.

-ahora entiendo tu comportamiento, porqué actuabas más cariñoso

Y el silencio inundó su conversación

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como dos cayucos, llegando a la misma conclusión.

\- ¿acaso querías recuperarme? ¿Aún con los malentendidos querías seguir conmigo?

Y el color carmín aparecieron las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun, me haces tan feliz-

Y lo besó tan profundo que sintió derretirse entre sus brazos.

-así quédate... me gustó la forma tan amorosa que hiciste conmigo-

-no quería... perderte

-lo sé Sasuke-kun

Y pegaron sus cuerpos hasta querer fusionarse.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas Sakura se lo propuso y Sasuke aceptó.

Al fin y al cabo la fiesta apenas habían comenzado y para su excelente suerte había un hotel a la vuelta de la esquina. Y las sorpresas continuaban porque Sasuke pronto se enteraría que Sakura tenía un regalo abajo de su ropa y no era su cuerpo. Era un conjunto que Sasuke siempre deseó ver un día en su novia.

Y mientras caminaban rápidamente para no perder tiempo, Sakura recordó cuando le hablaron por teléfono para informarle que su nuevo baby doll había llegado, fue tan vergonzoso que Sakura no pudo dejar de pensar cuando su novio la viera, estaba segura que le gustaría tanto que la obligaría a ponerse uno distinto cada vez que estuvieran juntos.

.

.

.

 **Quieren lemon? continuación? dejen review para saber. Al menos me gustaría saber si les gustó o debería borrarlo por el bien al mundo lector T-T**

 **gracias.**

 **los quiero**

 **besos**

 **bye**

 **:)**


End file.
